1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a rotary fan, and more particularly to an innovative fan with a concealed rotary mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
The rotary fan of the present invention is used to supply air through the rotary vane.
Currently available rotary fans are generally divided into oscillating and rotating types in terms of outlet direction control. Oscillating fans drive the fan headstock to change the outlet direction through oscillating motion. However, since the oscillating fan shifts reciprocally along the same path, the outlet area cannot be expanded vertically, making it unsuitable for certain operating requirements. On the other hand, since the pivot point of the oscillating rotary fan is located at the lower rear of the headstock, the casing of the rotary vane will shift extensively around this point, thus making the rotary fan require greater volume and space during use.
As for the rotating fan, the outlet direction could be changed through a guide cage assembled onto the fan housing. However, the guide cage is implemented through the inclined plates, while the oblique plane of the inclined plate will impede the air current to some extent, leading to a much lower air supply effect.
As most of industrial rotary fans have to meet demanding air supply requirements, the rotary vane is generally made of metal sheets, and the casing is positioned reliably by a grounding support structure. While the oscillating function of some industrial rotary fans is often removed for more reliable operation, both the outlet area and applicability is reduced. The operator has to manually change the wind direction of the rotary fan, bringing about safety issues arising from the sharp rotary vane (especially in the operating state).
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.